The present invention relates to evacuation of containers. More particularly, but without limitation, the present invention relates to a device and methods for evacuation of air from various containers.
There are numerous problems related to the use of containers to store items, including but not limited to food items. Containers, such as plastic bags are widely used within the home to store food items and other items. The advantages of using such containers for storing food include maintaining freshness or extending the life of the food.
Devices such as the FOOD SAVER have been used to evacuate air and heat seal plastic bag containers. Despite attendants advantages, problems remain. In particular, when bags are heat sealed, they require special bags which are typically required to be heavier duty in construction and therefore more expensive. The seal must be cut open each time, decreasing bag size. In addition, the heat sealing bags cannot be conveniently and quickly re-sealed. In addition, such devices that provide for heat sealing are typically relatively expensive in nature and require considerable counter space given their limited use within the home.
Therefore, what is needed is an improved method, apparatus and system for evacuating air from containers.
Thus, it is a primary object, feature, or advantage of the present invention to provide a method, apparatus, and system for evacuating containers that improves upon the state of the art.
Another object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is to provide a method, apparatus, and system for evacuating containers that encourages food safety in the storing of food.
Yet another object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is to provide a method, apparatus, and system for evacuating containers that is easy to use or operate.
A further object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is to provide a method, apparatus, and system for evacuating containers that is inexpensive to use.
A still further object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is to provide a method, apparatus, and system for evacuating air from containers that allows the containers to be reused.
Another object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is to provide a method, apparatus, and system for evacuating air from containers, for example that facilitates the storage of food without smashing the food.
Another object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is to provide a method, apparatus, and system for evacuating air from containers that can be conveniently used in a kitchen and other environment.
A further object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is to provide a bag for use with an air evacuation device.
These and/or other objects, features or advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the specification and claims that follow.